miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Traszkka/Moje fanarty
Hej wszystkim! Postanowiłam stworzyć taki a nie inny wpis, bo chciałabym nie tylko przedstawić swoją twórczość, ale trochę opowiedzieć o procesie rysowania danego fanarta. Mam nadzieję, że komuś moje rysunki się spodobają. ^^ Portrety Portret Czarnego Kota Pomysł na narysowanie tego portretu wziął mi się po obejrzeniu odcinka Syren. Fakt faktem, że z dwójki głównych bohaterów (w postaci superbohaterów) najbardziej lubię właśnie Kota, który urzeka mnie swoją bardzo barwną osobowością. ;) Portret nadal jest w fazie prac, bo jeszcze parę rzeczy muszę w nim dokończyć. 200px|left|thumb|Etap 1 Rysowanie tego fanarta rozpoczęłam od naszkicowania głowy i wstępnie szyi, a następnie ust, nosa, oczu i maski. Zaczęłam także umieszczać pierwsze kosmyki włosów na twarzy, by mniej więcej określić ich położenie. Na początku rysowanie tych włosów nie sprawiało mi jakieś wielkiej trudności, jednak gdy przeszłam już do reszty pasemek, kosmyczków itp. to momentami zastanawiałam się co ja robię ze swoim życiem. :P Raz myślałam, że katorgą było ogarnięcie włosów Adriena, ale w postaci Czarnego Kota są jeszcze gorsze. :X 200px|left|thumb|Etap 2 Zabawna sprawa, bo po narysowaniu jakieś połowy jego fryzury, przypomniało mi się, że on ma przecież jeszcze uszy (ups!). Patrzę, czy w ogóle mam jeszcze jakieś miejsce na kartce w rysowniku i już strach w oczach: no nie, nie zmieszczą się! Jakoś koniec końców udało mi się je upchnąć, ale będę pamiętać na przyszłość, że nawet jak nie musisz rysować zwykłych uszów, to sprawdź, czy nie zapomniałaś o jakichkolwiek innych. ;) Miło mi się za to rysowało jego oczy, w planach mam jeszcze pokolorowania ich na "dziko" zielony kolor. Heh. W sumie najtrudniejsze było połapanie się, gdzie wypada mi jaki kosmyk z tej wielgachnej burzy włosów. Przyjęłam taką oto strategię: najpierw zacząć od tych najbliżej twarzy, później te odchodzące od góry i na sam koniec wychodzące z boku. Oceńcie sami jak to wyszło. 200px|left|thumb|Etap 3 Na deser zostawiłam opracowanie jak ma wyglądać szyja oraz korpus. Pierwszy raz rysowałam taki rodzaj portretu, więc obawiałam się rysować właśnie korpusu, ale myślę, że efekt jest zadowalający. ;) Zaczęłam wpierw od prawidłowego umiejscowienia szyi, później zajęłam się górną częścią kostiumu (ta część, która obejmuje szyję oraz dzwonek). Z dzwonkiem sprawa za to była taka przy rysowaniu go, że nie umiem rysować okręgów, co powoduje, że coś co jest okrągłe (np. taki właśnie dzwonek), a później w moim wykonaniu krzywe. Jednak jako tako chyba udało mi się opanować swoją manię do linii krzywych i ogarnęłam to jakoś. Później przyszedł czas na barki i na szczęście obeszło się bez większych problemów. By zapobiec dziwnemu narysowaniu ramion, zrobiłam małą sztuczkę z naszkicowaniem kółka imitującego taki jakby "staw", by określić też rozmiar i narysować to w miarę symetrycznie. Było też to mi potrzebne, by dobrze narysować obszycia, które obecne są na kostiumie Kota, bo też z tym był drobny problem. Po wyrysowaniu tego wszystkiego przyszła pora na najlepszą część: pierwsze zaczątki cieniowania! Jej! A tak na poważnie, to jako że wcześniej rysowałam linie przy pomocy ołówka B2 (to jest miękki), to po przetarciu powierzchni kartki chusteczką, mogłam rozetrzeć ołówek na większej powierzchni. Ot, cała magia. Jeszcze został etap rysowania, ale o tym później. Mam nadzieję, że póki co na tym etapie jest w miarę ok i komuś się to spodoba. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:FanArt